Milla Vodello
Camilla "Milla" Vodello is a famous Brazilian Psychonaut agent, who is partnered with Sasha Nein. She is also part of the staff at Whispering Rock. She is known as the Mental Minx, and is known for her Levitation prowess and psychedelic 1960's mod style and fashion sense. She is very laid-back and enjoys partying and dancing. Being that she is the only female staff member at Whispering Rock, she is the most motherly, very big on rules and keeping her kids safe at all costs. Background Before becoming a Psychonaut, Milla took care of children at an orphanage. One night after she got back from grocery shopping, the orphanage was on fire (the cause of which remains unexplained) and all the children perished in the flames. Due to her psychic powers, Milla heard them screaming to her for help as they burned to death, scarring her deeply. Milla was deeply traumatized and blamed herself for the deaths, but she tries her best to not let the incident take over her mind and remain a positive person. Psychonauts Milla's Mind Milla's mind is a lively party. Students at Whispering Rock refine their Levitation skills in her brain. Raz completes the race and earns his Merit Badge of Levitation. Kidnapped After Raz finishes Sasha's Shooting Gallery, Sasha and Milla will disappear on "Official psychonauts business". If Raz visits Milla's Mind at this point, he will ask her: "Agent Vodello? Where are you?" To which Milla will reply, that she was sitting at the docks when suddenly everything went black. She also asks Raz to give her body a shake when he finds her. The player is allowed to go through the level normally, collecting any Figments, Vaults and Mental cobwebs left. Later in the game, Raz will discover Milla, Sasha and Lili locked at the top of Thorney Tower. Sasha and Milla's brains have been stolen by Dr. Loboto and Raz needs to get them back and progress with the story. Psychonauts: In the Rhombus of Ruin see: The Rhombus of Ruin Psychonauts 2 Milla will appear in Psychonauts 2. Psychic Abilities *Levitation: The power she is known for at Whispering Rock. She can levitate other objects as well. *Markmanship: Uses it against Oleander. Her PSI blast color is pink. Trivia *Alexis Lezin is Milla's voice actor. *Using Clairvoyance on Milla reveals that she sees Razputin as a baby to be protected. *Also, as a result of her losing all her children to a fire she feels she could have prevented, she has developed nightmares. *Using pyrokinesis on her reveals that her dress is made of polyester. *She is a mother figure at Whispering Rock, and always doing her best to keep Campers safe. This is shown by how she has barricaded Lake Oblongata so the children can't go to Thorney Towers. She is also the one who called Raz's father to come get him. *According to a Vault found in her mind titled Milla's Adventures!, she might have a possible romantic interest in Sasha. *She uses a lot of terms from the 1960s-1970s. *She is the only female instructor at Whispering Rock. Gallery Concept Art and Promotional Materials Milla concept.jpg|Concept Art. MILLAVODELLO2.jpg|Another concept art for Milla. Tumblr m5zqreDb3U1qctq9do1 1280.jpg|Concept art of Milla, alongside Sasha. 449074-012_super.jpg|Concept Art of Milla's lab. Medium.jpg| Promotional art of Milla for the Psychonauts 2 crowdfunding project. ''Psychonauts'' Millaread.jpg| Poster hung in the Main Lodge. Milla icon.png| Icon of Milla used on Raz's map of Whispering Rock. Raz 8.png| Raz's appearance when using Clairvoyance on Milla. MillaHead.png| Texture sheet of Milla's head. MillaBody.png|Texture sheet of Milla's body. Milla.png|Milla's dialogue portrait. BrainPolaroidMilla.png| Photograph of Milla attached to her Jarred Brain. Psychonauts in the Rhombus of Ruin '' Milla Ror.png|Milla in the bus, under the effect of Psilirium. Tex Milla Head Base.png|Texture sheet of Milla's head. Tex Milla Body Base.png|Texture sheet of Milla's body. Figment Milla01.png|Figment of Milla in the main menu. Figment Psychonauts01.png|An other figment of Milla, alongside Raz and Sasha. ''Psychonauts 2 Category:Characters Category:Staff Category:Adults Category:Females Category:Psychonauts Category:Psychics Category:Psychonauts (game) Category:Psychonauts 2 Category:Psychonauts: In the Rhombus of Ruin